1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing electrical sockets with a test probe. In particular, the present invention relates to a probe pin array having tapered pins and at least one chamfered alignment guide for aligning the probe pin array for inserting the pins into the electrical socket.
2. State of the Art
For versatility and ease of microelectronic device replacement, many microelectronic substrates include electrical sockets mounted thereon. The microelectronic devices have a plural of pins, known as a “pin grid array” or “PGA” extending from a surface thereof, which electrically connects to circuitry within the microelectronic device. The electrical socket has a plurality of openings, having electrical terminals therein, in a mirror image of the microelectronic device PGA for receiving the same. The PGA/socket connection allows for electrical communication between the microelectronic substrate and the microelectronic device, and allows a non-permanent attachment therebetween. The microelectronic substrate may include, but is not limited to, motherboards, peripheral cards, and the like. The microelectronic device may include, but is not limited to, logic (CPUs), memory (DRAM, SRAM, SDRAM, etc.), controllers (chip sets), and the like.
After being attached to the microelectronic substrate, the electrical sockets are usually tested to verify that they are connected and functioning properly. The electrical sockets may be tested by the inserting a test probe therein. The test probe generally comprises a housing, which is shaped in about the same dimensions as the microelectronic device to be subsequently inserted. A plurality of probe pins is distributed in a mirror image of the plurality of the openings. The microelectronic substrate is placed on an X-Y test bed and a testing system with the test probe attached thereto moves to align with the electrical socket. The test probe is then lowered and the probe pins are pressed into place in the electrical socket openings making electrical contact therewith, which allows tests to be run on the electrical socket.
One problem with this testing system is that the electrical sockets on a microelectronic substrate are not always accurately positioned. They may be misaligned in the X-axis and/or Y-axis of the microelectronic substrate. Pressing the probe pins into a misaligned electrical socket can damage the terminals of the electrical socket, can bend the probe pins, may result in inaccurate test results, and/or can lead to shortened life for both the electrical socket and the probe pins.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an electrical socket testing apparatus to insert probe pins into an electrical socket, which overcomes the above-discussed problems.